zinewritersguildfandomcom-20200213-history
/lit/'s Zine Writers Guild Wiki
Welcome to /lit/'s Zine Writers Guild This Wiki serves as a hub for creative authors and artists to come together and discuss, develop, and distribute original works as part of an independent, monthly compilation. This magazine is not for profit, and the editors of the zine writers guild serve only to gather works submitted by authors and artists, proof read them to make sure they're not trolls, sort them into their respective categories, and finally collect them together in a monthly release to be distributed for all to read. This is not about us, but about you. Our goal is to stay invisible, and only serve as an inbetween from your works to the online digest that they are collected in. Want to learn more? Why not head over to our FAQ. Useful info for authors Emails: Send all submissions to: zinewritersguild@gmail.com A few words from the editors First of all, we would like to express our immense gratitude and appreciation for the works that you have sent us so far. The editors have been working quite a bit at getting this set up, but without your contributions it would be entirely meaningless. We would also like to thank you for your suggestions which have helped shape this project into something far different, but far better, than was originally intended. The first release is planned for March 8, 2010. If we continue to receive works at the same rate that we have for the past couple of days, we may consider doing a bimonthly release. As of right now we are planning for the second release to be April 13, 2010. The current release stands at around 40 pages. To Do Create an article for each zine/author VS. Create an article for every theme -Having in mind we'll have more works than authors, as some will remain anonymous, it would be great to divide the ongoing and finished works by themes, and that also every author gets his own article linking to all his works, or a gallery with them.Goldensox 06:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) We need to contact Lord Licorice about his software that archives threads so we may archive all our threads on our host. Goldensox 01:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous 02/26/10(Fri)21:40 No.348378 >>348353 I honestly don't think that dividing it into sections is a good idea, even if you do have an amazing 40+ submissions this time around. You're likely to get less randomers and rely more on serials and regulars as the initial enthusiasm wears off, and an entire section with its own title page, and then only one or two pieces within, just looks a bit tacky and overly self-important. Very "hurr web 2.0" suggestion, but wouldn't tags - applying to the style and content, as well as genre, work out better, so (say) a science fiction romance doesn't get lumped into one or the other? Could be applied by writer, editor or both, and would make it easier for online archiving if you do get a substantial number of submissions. Goldensox 02:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Latest activity Category:Browse